


Fire We Make

by oodal (softkyun)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabbles, Ficlets, Fluff, M/M, otp challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkyun/pseuds/oodal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of brief ficlets written to the NSFW! OTP Challenge for two basketball idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddling (naked)

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! this is just like the summary reads, random, primarily unconnected ficlets written for the nsfw otp challenge~ they'll randomly switch off between being aokaga/kagaao whenever I feel like it... and i might even not do every day of challenges. i hope you enjoy!
> 
> this first one is for the first day: cuddling (naked)

It was too quiet.

Kagami frowned as he tightened the towel around his waist, pushing open the door to the bathroom with a suspicious glance down the hallway. There was nothing coming from that direction, either, and the distinct silence that permeated his apartment was making him more nervous than he should be in his own home. Hadn't he at least left that idiot with the television on? If he wasn't watching some sort of stupid action movie, then he was eating, but yet and still, he couldn't hear the bang of cupboards, nor the ringing of the kitchenware as they hit against one another. His boyfriend - god, what an awkward word to use to describe that guy - wasn't exactly a quiet person, at least when he wasn't thinking about it. When it was on his mind, when he was putting all of his focus into sneaking up behind Kagami and scaring him, sure, he was as quiet as a cat when it was preparing to pounce. 

But typically, Aomine Daiki was a guy with a loud step, a confident voice, and enough presence for you to hear him without him saying a word.

Yet, even knowing that, the house was eerily quiet. The only thing that Kagami could pick up on, besides the dripping of the faucet behind him, was the background hum of the electronics. Feeling as if he was about to break something fragile, Kagami took a slow step out of the bathroom, shivering as the chilly air hit his damp skin. Kagami moved towards the living room, where he'd left Aomine lounging on the couch and watching some movie about a car chase, but Aomine was seriously absent. There weren't exactly a ton of rooms in his apartment; Aomine wasn't in the kitchen, which he could see from here, and he certainly wasn't int he bathroom. He was either in the study, or the bathroom, and Kagami would be pissed if he was in the office room, considering that bastard had doodled penises on some of his notes the last time he was in there.

"Hey!" He called out, pausing after he did so and waiting for a response. None, of course, and Kagami rolled his eyes before moving into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water to take to bed. Aomine had probably passed out in the bedroom after the movie ended, or something stupid like that. Shivering again as he moved into the kitchen, Kagami glanced at the thermostat as he passed it, eyes widening as he read the numbers.

"What the hell?" Kagami muttered angrily, because someone (and it wasn't like he had to guess who it was) had cranked the temperature down. Aomine was normally the chillier of the two of them - Kagami was a human furnace, radiating heat even when he was doing barely anything - so it was sort of odd for him to turn the heat down... Unless... Kagami groaned and turned back to the fridge, pulling open the door and letting out a long sigh as he noted the contents. There was, as he had started to predict, a distinct lack of beer that had been there when Kagami had gotten into the shower. He hadn't even been in there for very long, and yet it looked like Aomine had made a serious dent in the amount of drinks Kagami had stored away.

"Bastard never pitches in any money, either." The redhead grumbled to himself, grabbing the water bottle he'd originally began his journey to the fridge to grab, and then headed back to the hallway. It was as he paused in front of the office door, ready to check for Aomine there before he went to his room, that he heard distinct sounds coming from his bedroom. The soft, gentle sound of Aomine snoring drifted into the hall, and Kagami rolled his eyes, turning away from the office and stepping the rest of the way to the bedroom, where the door rest ajar.

He pushed it open quietly, but it creaked in his stead. Aomine turned over to face him at that, and Kagami narrowed his eyes at the male, wondering why he'd roused at that noise, but not when Kagami had loudly called out his name.

"Kaga..." Aomine mumbled, not even finishing his words as he reached out towards Kagami with one hand, clenching and unclenching his hand in a needy motion, "'S cold..."

Kagami, still in his towel only, knew exactly how cold it was. Aomine was even under blankets, and still complaining about the cold; although he'd fixed the thermostat when he was in the kitchen, he knew it would take a while for the place to heat back up. It always seemed to cool down way faster than it warmed up. But, if Kagami was cold, he knew that Aomine was chilly; what had prompted him to turn it down in the first place? Aomine got a little warm when he was drinking, and from the sound of his voice, he'd had a lot - so perhaps that was the cause.

"Need y'to warm me up." Aomine's voice was breathy and a little slurred, and Kagami glanced at him as he set his water bottle down on the nightstand.

"Oi, just how much beer did you chug? I was only in the shower for like, fifteen minutes. Maybe twenty, tops." He asked the dark-skinned male, whose hair was ruffled and disheveled. All he got in response was a little groan and a shifting of Aomine's cheek against the pillow. Before Kagami could demand an actual answer, Aomine snaked one hand out of the covers to reveal that he was... naked. Totally, utterly, completely, naked.

"Don't just lay in someone's bed without any clothes on, you asshole!" Kagami lamented, and instead... shit, was Aomine pouting at him? The flush on the other male's cheeks certainly didn't help, and Aomine wiggled in a way that was undeniably enticing when Kagami spoke.

"T'many questions. Not 'nough warmin'." Aomine groaned, scooting a little bit closer to Kagami. Kagami sighed, resigning himself a little bit to it, but acknowledging at the same time in his head that... well, okay, maybe Aomine was a little cute like this. He never would have thought to call Aomine cute, but then again, a year ago, he wouldn't have expected the pair of them to be dating, either. He probably would've punched Aomine in the gut before he let him lay in his bed, let alone naked.

"Fine, let me put some pajamas on, at le---"

"No!" Aomine's denial was swift and bold, and Kagami paused in his already-started trek over to the dresser to look back at Aomine with a questioning raise of one eyebrow.

"No clothes." Aomine added, and Kagami stiffened, jaw tensing.

"I'm not cuddling with you naked!" He rejected the other quickly, but the response that he got from the other male was not at all what he expected. Aomine's lower lip had begun to quiver - shit, how much had he drunk? Or was he at an awkward sad stage of being drunk? Kagami had no idea how to handle it, but either way, Kagami had no resistance, either. That flush, the slightly hooded gaze (were his eyes even watering?)... Even though Kagami's face burned red at the thought of laying naked in bed with Aomine, even though they'd done way more than that, he found himself nodding slowly and agreeing.

Aomine smirked - bastard - and patted the bed with an eager glance to Kagami's towel, where Kagami's hands lingered. Rather than drag out the torture, Kagami dropped the towel quickly and made his way into bed quickly, pulling the covers up just as speedily as he'd gotten in. Aomine's smug expression increased and he closed the space Kagami had left between them with ease.

"Nnnn, warm." Aomine declared with a drawn-out sigh of content, and Kagami growled. 

"You feel like a fucking space heater, how are you cold?" Aomine literally felt like he'd just come out of a boiling bath or something. Aomine didn't respond to him, instead inhaling deeply against Kagami's neck, where he lay. 

"Soapy." He declared, and for once, Kagami felt like the smart one between the pair of them because... his hair was still damp, obviously he smelled like soap. Before Kagami got the chance to remark on that, Aomine suddenly turned over, pushing his back against Kagami with a faint huffing noise. Kagami froze, stunned - was Aomine.. little.. spooning? That was a new one, considering that Aomine constantly demanded that he be the big spoon, no matter what. As if to confirm Kagami's suspicions, Aomine clumsily tugged Kagami's arm beneath him, and then wriggled back into him a little more. The blue-haired male muttered something about being comfortable, and before Kagami could do much else, either, the soft sounds of drunk snoring filled the room again.

Kagami frowned, but not without a touch of fondness, at the back of the other's head. Even if the other's ass was pressed a little too tightly to his groin, and sleep might come with a little difficulty, Kagami didn't say a word as he used his freehand to reach past Aomine and turn the lamp off.

"Goodnight to you too, idiot." Kagami tucked Aomine's head under his chin, despite the grumpy noise it got him, and let his own eyes fall closed. Even if Aomine never paid him for it, Kagami decided that Aomine's drinking paid for itself, in the end.


	2. Kissing (naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of the otp challenge - naked kissing! this includes skinny dipping and... idiots, these two.

"Absolutely fucking not!"

Kagami shouted, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Aomine. Aomine lingered at the edge of the pool with a mad grin spread across his features; his fingers traced the hem of his black t-shirt, and he looked too damn smug and excited for Kagami's liking.

"Wait until I tell everyone that Kagami Taiga, so-claimed basketball miracle, is afraid of a little skinny dipping."

"That's not the full story at all!"

"Suuuuure."

Aomine grinned as Kagami's face, already flushed with fury, began to darken even more with embarrassment and frustration. It probably wasn't a totally normal or healthy relationship goal to see how fast you could get your boyfriend to get riled up, but there was something undeniably fun about watching Kagami prickle like a cat, watching his eyebrows furrow and his jaw tense up. Aomine could do it every day until he died, and probably still not get tired of it. He snickered and looked over to the pool behind him, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Your loss." He declared flippantly, and without allowing Kagami to say anymore, he pulled his t-shirt off in one fluid moment, ignoring the faint stickiness of the t-shirt from the humid summer night air. Kagami made an indistuinguishable noise from the poolside chair where he'd parked himself, and Aomine smirked towards him.

"What's wrong?" The dark-skinned male teased, barely dodging a well-aimed toss of Kagami's right sports slide at his head.

"We can't do this here! You can't go skinny dipping in someone else's pool! God, I'm supposed to be the liberal one here, being American and all, but then you go and do shit like this!" Kagami spouted back, his words quick and mashed together, as if he was flustered. Aomine raised an eyebrow, glancing down to the pool water, which was lit by the warm underwater bulbs and glimmered enticingly so, and then back to his boyfriend, who was fairly enticing in his own way, as well.

"But... it's Kise's." Aomine deadpanned in response, reaching down to pull off his basketball shorts as he spoke. Kagami sat up straighter in the chair, his right hand clenching around the arm-rest tightly, and Aomine saw his chance, and then knew he had to take it.

With a wink and a slow, sensual flicker of his tongue across his lower lip, Aomine hooked his thumbs around his boxers and pulled them down, revealing himself in all his naked glory. He watched the way Kagami's eyes dropped from Aomine's face, to his chest, and then to his crotch; he narrowed his eyes with a focused intensity in Kagami's direction, swiveled his hips a little bit... And let the boxers drop. He knew from the way that Kagami's gaze fell that he'd followed every moment like a dog on a leash, and knowing that he had Kagami in the palm of his hand, Aomine took a step back and took a dive into one well-heated, well-cared for pool belonging to one Kise Ryouta.

When he came up, shaking his head a little bit to get the water out of his ears, Kagami was standing by the edge of the pool, that dark mahogany gaze fixated on Aomine's face with anger and a strange, deep burn.

"We're supposed to be house-sitting!" Kagami nearly shouted, and Aomine huffed out, kicking his legs out to float on his back (and casually bare his penis to Kagami, something that didn't go entirely unnoticed by the redhead). He wiggled his toes in the water and gave a non-committal hum. He'd house-sat Kise's home before; you'd think with all the money his family had and shit, that they'd just hire someone to do it for them. It wasn't like Aomine had casually dropped a hint that he wanted to swim in Kise's pool, some; even if the other had complained that he wouldn't be there, he suggested that Aomine and Kagami just watch after the house and grab the mail while he and his family were out of his town, while saying that he could have full pool privileges.

Aomine planned to take full advantage of them, and so he flipped onto his stomach, swimming casually over to where Kagami stood.

"You know..." He started softly, and Kagami's interest was peaked by the gentle tones of Aomine's voice; he leaned in and bent over some to hear better. That was when Aomine's hand snapped out of the water, caught him the ankle, and promptly dragged him (definitely not screaming. That wasn't screaming that he was doing) into the water. Kagami spluttered as he came out of the water, and Aomine wasted no time; he shifted himself and pushed Kagami back to sit on the cut-out bench inside the pool water, unable to keep the shit-eating grin from his face as he did so.

"I hate you." were the first words that Kagami spoke, reaching with one hand to push plastered, soaked hair off of his forehead.

"No, no, no you don't." Aomine hummed in an almost sing-song way, and then he reached for Kagami's shorts, fiddling with the mesh a little bit under the water.

"A-ah, what are you doing?!" Kagami demanded, and Aomine glanced coyly up at the other male's face before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Stripping you naked as the day you were born in Kise's pool." Kagami froze at the comment, and it was with a little bit of ease and a lot more of a struggle that Aomine hoped still seemed sexy that he managed to work off Kagami's boxers and shorts in one swift go. Thank whoever invented basketball shorts and made them so easy to pull off - Aomine had lost track of how many times he'd joyfully, internally praised that wonderful fashion designer, whoever they might be.

"T-shirt next." Aomine stated playfully, and Kagami frowned deeply at him.

"I told you---"

"You're already half-naked, why the reservations?!" Aomine growled without malice, and then he reached for Kagami's hem and began to tug. Kagami wouldn't budge his arms, keeping Aomine from pulling it over, so Aomine did the next best thing; despite the awkward water and the stranger angle, he rotated his hips against Kagami's still ones, and the reaction he got was instantaneous. Kagami's arms shot out to snatch at Aomine, and Aomine managed to pull off the t-shirt (although it got stuck around Kagami's big-ass head) with a fairly low level of difficulty, leaving the two of them naked in the pool. Kagami wasn't just red and embarrassed in the face, but everywhere else, as well.

"Oi, who gave you the right to look so sexy in a pool?" Aomine asked, settling himself again in Kagami's lap, despite how weird it felt to be pressed together in the water. Aomine gave another slow, tantalizing roll of his hips, reveling in the way their skin felt like this, the way the water moved and the strange resistance of it. Kagami gave a soft groan, his head falling backward against the rim of the pool, and Aomine leaned in for a kiss. A naked kiss, but a kiss at least, even if the tongue he slipped in might have counted it as a little more.

Well, it would've been even more than that with the plans that flashed through Aomine's head, but before he could decide exactly what else he wanted to do with a naked, soaking Kagami in front of him, Kagami's hand was in his hair.

"Mmmff--" Aomine started to protest as he felt the tell-tale pulling on his scalp, and even as his hands flailed for a handhold, he felt Kagami shove him underwater. He could hear that asshole's laughter, and once he had emerged from the water, he was left to face Kagami's impossibly wide grin.

"Guess you could call that another kind of dunk." That idiot said, and Aomine let out a groan because that joke was so painful that it hurt.

"Don't make you kiss me again to shut you up." Aomine threatened, although weakly, because shit, that poor sort of pun had been oddly attractive, too.

"Don't make me shove your hot head under the water again." Kagami returned almost immediately, and the two of them looked eyes. With slow, almost simultaneous grins, the two of them declared,

"You're on."

\---

Kagami decided, later on, that perhaps skinny dipping wasn't so bad after all.


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami walks Aomine through his first time.

Kagami ran his tongue over his lower lip, leaning in towards Aomine with a soft noise of surprise.

"You mean to say... you haven't...?" He couldn't even finish the sentence, because as he glanced towards Aomine's flushed face and the way that his upper teeth were pulling mercilessly at his lower lip, he almost couldn't believe it. Who would've guessed that the king of everything (barring Akashi, of course) hadn't done this yet? It weirded Kagami out so much that he almost couldn't think of it. It was such an absurd thought that it was almost painful; at an attempt to be comforting, Kagami trailed his fingers down Aomine's forearm, but he wasn't exactly an expert at comforting.

Aomine shot him a nervous, angry glance and shoved him in response. 

"You asshole! Stop treating me like a two year old!" He growled, and Kagami blanched in response, raising the hand that he had been using to try and comfort his boyfriend with to run through his messy hair. He wasn't trying to treat Aomine like a little kid, but he just felt like this sort of situation called for some delicacy, or something. Kagami glanced away from Aomine and stared anxiously at the ground, because this sort of thing wasn't something they had really covered together. They didn't really talk about their feelings or situations in general with one another; talking wasn't a priority between the two of them. They were physical (not in only explicit ways, either) and tended to communicate more with their body language than their actual words. Basketball was easy; fighting was easy, even if it was a bitch to make up sometimes. All of that was familiar ground, but fairly equal ground at least - and now, Kagami found that he and Aomine stood on unequal territory, and it was terribly disconcerting.

"Just, close your eyes or something." Kagami muttered, because that was his next best suggestion. After all, they couldn't really stop, now; it was too far to go back, and so the two of them couldn't turn away from their choices now. 

At the indignant, accusing stare that Aomine gave Kagami, the redhead flushed the same color as his skin. What was he supposed to say?! God, couldn't Aomine say something productive, or something? It was driving him mad! He didn't do this much thinking, and now here he was, trying to get it done on a serious subject without any help from his asshole boyfriend, and... Just...

Kagami stiffened and pulled his hands away, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you're going to just glare at me every single time I try and say something, I won't say anything at all!" He snapped back in return, and then felt things begin to shift. Aomine suddenly moved closer to them, chest pressing against Kagami's bicep, and he turned his head to look back at Aomine guility. Aomine was the scared one here, so Kagami needed to to do the comforting. Steeling his nerves, he faced Aomine up again, and took his hand gently.

With a slow exhale, he leaned in and captured Aomine's lips with his own, kissing him without intensity for only a few moments, to ease him into it. When he broke off the kiss, he didn't pull away from the other male's face; instead, he kept their noses close to one another, so close that he could see the light of the mid-day sun reflecting in Aomine's dark eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I've done this countless times before," and judging from Aomine's expression, that still wasn't the right thing to say, "and I can assure you, it's safe. You'll be fine." Kagami tried to keep his voice soothing, like Kiyoshi sometimes did with the team or how Tatsuya used to do when they were younger, and it seemed to no avail. Aomine shivered and glanced out the frame of the window with a nervous twitch of the muscle in his neck.

"B-but... it's so much to take in..." This shy version of Aomine was cute, but at the same time, Kagami was getting a little frustrated.

"I don't really know what else you want me to say, but we can't stop now." Kagami said, perhaps a little too honestly from the way Aomine's head whipped back around.

"I know that, asshole! I can't believe you forced me into this! It's shaky, and too big, and I'm not really enjoying it!" Kagami could've sworn he felt a blow to his manhood at that, and with an irritated shove into Aomine's shoulder, he turned back to stare away from him.

"Well, next time you plan the fucking date, and we won't end up on a damn ferris wheel." He let go of Aomine's hair, ignoring the slight gasp he made, and pretended that his pride wasn't hurt over Aomine's dislike for their date - even if he secretly thought that ferris wheels were sort of romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this ended up not following the NSFW prompt... but i personally believe that first time fics should have a lot more dedicated to them than just a little one-shot. so i hope you enjoyed this little fluffy clip of these idiots!


	4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the mood just, well, strikes - even if it's after you've played multiple one-on-one matches, and run through a rainstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the ficlet for prompt four, masturbation! this one was weird for me to write, eeee. i hope you enjoy it all the same, however~!

Aomine grinned as he watched Kagami bend over, hands falling to his knees, right outside of the door of their apartment.

"Tired?" He asked with a breathy laugh, because his own breathing wasn't spared; after all, they were both not only tired and sweaty, but now, soaked and even more exhausted. The two of them had been out on the courts playing basketball, like they usually tended to, when the summer skies had opened up and absolutely poured on the pair of them. They'd stood in it, immobile and shocked for a few moments, and then Aomine had looked at Kagami with a wide grin. He'd challenged him to a race, and without much more said between them, they had broken out into a run.

The pair had sprinted all the way through the room, into the apartment, up the four flights of stairs, and down the hallway to bring them to where they were now, standing in front of Kagami's apartment.

"I won." Kagami replied stubbornly, sucking in one more deep breath before he straightened himself up. Despite fumbling, wet fingers, he managed to pull his key out and twist it into the doorknob, shoving the door open and half-falling into the apartment. Aomine stumbled in behind him, feeling like he'd just spent the last hour in a gym - essentially, he'd gotten the same work-out, but he was more bone tired than usual, right now. His knees shook, but he was tense as he stepped into the kitchen, leaning against the countertop to catch his breath. He knew by now, too, that Kagami preferred he drip-dry in the kitchen, rather than the rest of the house. 

Aomine hadn't been in the kitchen for long when Kagami drifted in, stumbling a bit over the threshold of the floor-change into the kitchen. 

"Take off... your damp... clothes." Kagami huffed, and Aomine glared at him in response.

"Don't tell me what to do." He responded bluntly, but there was no malice in the tone. He was about ready to pull his t-shirt off (more so peel it off, with this condition), when he glanced over at Kagami, and the way that he had slumped into the stool at the breakfast counter, the way that he was flushed - the way his nipples were hard through the soaked fabric of his shirt, the way his shorts clung to his thighs... With these discoveries, Aomine found him in a mood that was much different than the one that he had been in only a few seconds before.

"How about I tell you what to do, instead?" Aomine murmured, unabashedly raking his gaze back up and down Kagami. He couldn't help it; he was rewarded, too, with the way that Kagami's eyes widened, bleary with lingering tiredness. Beneath that glazed look, however, was a distinct alertness that Aomine had come to know rather well - arousal. They spent enough time around one another to know when they were in the mood, and even though Aomine's thighs were still quivering from their matches and their mad dash, he suddenly found himself in that mood. 

For all of his boldness and his loud tones, Kagami Taiga liked to take orders, and right now, Aomine was in the mood to exploit that.

"Couch." He hummed sensually, and he could practically see the immediate reaction that his voice caused in the redhead across the counter from him. Kagami, despite the way his lips parted just slightly when he heard Aomine's voice (he always reacted like that to it, the dark skinned male thought), sent him a frown. Even with the frown, he stood up, but he made sure to say that it was because he wanted to - not because he had been ordered to. Kagami slung his drawstring pack off and left it on the kitchen counter before moving over to the couch, where he plopped bonelessly against the cushions.

"Coming?" Kagami asked with a glance, tongue flicking out over his lower lips, and Aomine nearly buzzed with anticipation. He could tell he was having an effect on the other from here. Just how far could he push it - just how far? The curiosity had started and he couldn't stop it. He'd started to wonder about their bad habits a while ago; the two of them certainly were by no means vanilla, but that didn't mean that they got stuck in ruts, repetitive patterns. What could Aomine do that they hadn't done?

Shit, he was tired, too. Aomine didn't sit next to Kagami on the couch, primarily because he was debating kicking out the recliner that he decided to take instead, and glanced over to the male where he sat, legs open and head leaning back against the cushion.

"You look tense." Aomine said this even though it wasn't entirely true; sure, he looked a bit sore, and there was a tightness to his neck that betrayed some of it, but mostly, Kagami just looked tired. But he looked _sexy_ when he was tired, and that was the problem here. Without thinking much of it, Aomine spoke up again, voice smug and confident even when he was tired.

"How about we change that?" 

Kagami looked at him now, eyes wide and unsure of exactly where Aomine might be going with it.

"I'm a little tired, though, so you're going to do the work, here." Aomine informed Kagami of this while making sure to lay on the sex appeal; getting Kagami to go solo wasn't always easy, but already, he could see that the other was intrigued, legs spreading a little wider where he was settled against the back of the couch.

"Before we begin, that shirt has to come off, though. As much as I love seeing your nipples through it, I like your chest that much more." Aomine's tone was raspy not only with the work he'd put into the day, but also with the growing excitement he felt. Would he get a striptease? Kagami shot that idea down quickly (although the excitement remained) as he pulled the hem up and over his head, tossing the t-shirt towards the kitchen with a wet splat. His chest glistened with water and Aomine groaned, shifting himself in the recliner.

Did Kagami ever think of how attractive he was? Those chiseled abs, everything about his torso was just so defined and, God. He was dating a god, that was about the only real explanation Aomine had for it.

"Next, your basketball shorts. Take your time. Drag the mesh over your skin, imagine my thumbs hooked near the elastic, tugging. I'd lift up each one of your legs..." Kagami's hands went with his instructions, pulling down his basketball shorts with tantalizing slowness, but his mouth wasn't as silent as the rest of him.

"I-idiot... Why do this when you're right over there?" They were barely a third of a room apart, so Aomine supposed that the other had a reason, but he wasn't exactly going to listen.

"Because you're hot as hell doing this." Aomine groaned, watching the barely-tanned expanses of flesh appear bit-by-bit as Kagami slid his shorts off.

"Touch your nipples." He interrupted suddenly, as it looked as if Kagami had been about to palm himself through the fabric of his boxers; Kagami shot him a look, face and neck blushing red with embarrassment. Aomine growled out a 'now', even though he wasn't really bad at all; it was moreso because he liked how Kagami shivered, how his hands looked like they were moving of their own violation.

"Imagine my mouth around you. Pull on them like I would with my teeth." 

The heavenly sound that Kagami made when he followed along sent the heat straight South, and it was Aomine's turn to shudder at the situation.

"You must be at least half-hard now, right?" He was certainly already feeling it, and at some point, he'd begun to tease himself through the soaked fabric; when he realized it totally, he lefted his hips to pull his own shorts only down to his knees, not feeling the need to get them the rest of the way off.

"Boxers, now. Pull them down slowly. Feel the fabric scrape across you, the way it clings to you a little bit. You like it rough. Press the fabric up against you." Aomine knew that he wasn't making much sense, but it was worth it, to watch Kagami pull those boxers down with almost no pace, to watch how he squirmed as the fabric pressed against one of his most sensitive places. Aomine groaned and tugged his own boxers down to match, finally reaching for his half-hard dick. Shit. The tiredness was starting to dissipate (as was his focus). He looked back to Kagami and smiled impishly, with all the energy he could muster.

"Touch yourself like I would." Aomine thought about giving more detailed instructions, but he was more focused on himself at the moment; he picked up pace and let out a long, low groan as he lay his head back. Shit.

"Kagami," he murmured, just as Kagami mumbled, "Aomine!" 

Neither of them were focused enough to make it last, to draw it out, and Aomine felt himself coming undone as Kagami did - although Kagami was really only doing so because of the whispered litanies that fell from the dark-skinned male's lips.

"Just like that - nnnn, Kagami..." Aomine moaned, re-curling his fingers and picking up the pace, which had been fairly languid until now. 

"Shit, shit, shit, Aomine.." Kagami responded, and Aomine met his eyes, finally pulling them away from where they had previously been locked onto (it was a nice sight to see Kagami working his erection, flushed with blood and standing tall and proud, so you could say). He held them until Kagami's eyelids fluttered and he came with Aomine's name on his tongue, and not soon after, Kagami's own was spoken like a prayer from Aomine.

After the immediate buzz of his orgasm had faded, Aomine lay his head back and glanced over to Kagami, who was recovering as well. Kagami looked at him with furrowed brows and an embarrassed expression, asking almost shyly,

"What the hell was that?"

Aomine pursed his lips, and replied,

"Eh... Mutual masturbation?"

Kagami turned redder again, although he was lazy in his post-orgasmic state.

"Weird as fuck." He snapped, and Aomine shrugged his shoulders, letting his eyelids drift shut. The tiredness was seeping back in, and he was completely ready to fall asl---

"Oi!"

"Ahomine, don't you fall asleep! You're soaking the chair! Not to mention you're covered in cum!"

"Are you even listening?"

Aomine opened one eye and glared weakly at Kagami, who looked indignant and had suddenly become far too awake for Aomine's liking. Ignoring Kagami's spluttering noises as he closed his eyes again, he mumbled,

"Don't tell me what to do."


End file.
